la historia de un héroe
by dragongg
Summary: está historia está basada en el juego de legend of Zelda y los caballeros del zodiaco pero en la saga de ades. y un héroe inventado
1. capitulo piloto

La historia de un héroe.

Prólogo

Nuestra historia se basa en un joven guerrero llamado renger que se entrena con el famoso héroe del tiempo link.renger quiere convertirse en el caballero dorado de sagitario nuestro amigo se enfrentará a muchos problemas así como ara amistades y enemigos que lo intentarán ayudar o detener su sueño de convertirse en caballero dorado de atena.asi como abra acción también abra un poco de romance y tristeza abra esperen el capítulo 1 y ya lo verán.

Renger es una creación mía pero sus inicios son en el Reino de hyurle y la saga ades de los caballeros del zodiaco espero que les agrade.

Está es una combinación entre los caballeros del zodiaco y legend of Zelda.

Héroe

Renger

15 años

Es espadachín y mago,

Habilidad inicial: paro del tiempo

Datos básicos:

Fuerza: con espada 150, sin ella 81

Velocidad: 100km/min

Así es como inicia nuestro héroe.


	2. capitulo 1

capitulo 1

El descanso de un héroe y el inicio de otro

En un pueblo llamado hyrule entrenaba un chico llamado renger que su sueño era convertirse en un caballero de atena. Ese joven le apodaban así por ser un guerrero nato por manejar la espada y la magia ya que entrenaba todos los días con su maestro link o mejor conocido como "EL HEROE DEL TIEMPO".

Un día mientras entrenaba su uso de la espada fueron emboscados por los caballeros negros que fueron enviados por el señor hades su misión era destruir todo su pueblo, pero no contaban con que renger se encontraba entrenando muy cerca del pueblo así que al ver que los caballeros iban a si a el pueblo los decidió enfrentar junto con su maestro link.

Pero debido a que su maestro link no tenía su espada a la mano le dijo

Link: renger ve al templo por mi espada y déjame la tuya yo los distraeré en lo que vuelves.

Renger: pero no podrá con todos son demasiados maestros.

Link: ve corre si tardas más en decidirte todos moriremos.

Y así renger partió hacia el templo del tiempo …

Renger: por fin llegue es hora de llevarle la espada.

Mientras tanto en el enfrentamiento

Link: tomen esto ja

Caballero negro: ya ríndete de una buena vez.

Link: y por qué me he de rendir ate una escoria como tu.

Caballero negro: maldita sea te quieres morir bastardo.

Link: ja ja ja intenta destruirme si eres tan fuerte.

Caballero negro: toma esto ¡llamas oscuras!

Link: ja eso no me detendrá.

Caballero negro: eso solo era una distracción. Ahora chicos

Link: que, ¡aaaaaaaa!

En ese momento fue apuñalado en el corazón

Link: ja

Caballero negro: que ¡porque te ríes! Si ya estás muerto

Link: puede que sí pero si no los destruyo ahora mi joven discípulo no podrá un día alcanzar la gloria de usar su armadura dorada premio que una vez me ofreció la diosa atena.asi que para eso usare mi habilidad final.

Link: ¡EXPLOCION DE SAGITARIO!

Link: ¡adiós y hasta siempre renger!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de link (el héroe del tiempo).

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SANTUARIO

Atena: así que ya es hora sagitario.

Volvemos con renger.

Renger: ¡maestro!

Renger: vio el cuerpo de su maestro sin vida y un papel en su bolsa

Renger: recogió el papel del cuerpo sin vida de su maestro.

La nota dice así:

Renger si estás leyendo esto talvez yo ya esté muerto pero no estés triste no es que me aleje de ti siempre tendrás mi espada talvez no la puedas usar ahora pero sé que algún día serás un gran caballero así que cuídate y protege a los que amas.

¡ADIOS Y ASTA SIEMPRE RENGER!

Renger: gracias y adiós maestro.

Honrare su memoria.

Así la historia de nuestro héroe acaba de comenzar. ¿que le espera a nuestro amigo? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

El camino de un héroe.

En el capítulo anterior nuestro héroe y su maestro avían sido emboscados por los caballeros negros tomando la vida de link el maestro de renger quien era un aprendiz de sagitario.

Renger: así que ese era su plan maestro. Pues bien seguiré adelante y honrare su memoria

Renger: pues bien

Entonces parte Asia la montaña de la muerte para entrenar con los goron y mejorar su uso de la magia.

Así comienza su viaje Asia la montaña.

Renger: bien la montaña esta hacia el norte. Pues vamos haya

Nuestro joven héroe va en rumbo a la montaña de la muerte, pero primero tiene que pasarla ciudad que está en la entrada ala pero antes de eso decide desviarse e ir hacia hyrule a darle la noticia de la muerte de su maestro.

Renger: ya estoy en camino pero primero voy hacia hyrule a decirle la noticia de mi maestro a la princesa.

Y así nuestro héroe va hacia hyrule.

Pero en su camino se entrometió un caballero negro

Caballero negro: pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es al joven renger.

Renger: ¡que como sabes mi nombre!

Caballero negro: ja ja tu nombre lo menciona mucho por ese pueblo

Renger: ¡qué pueblo!

Caballero negro: ese pueblo llamado hyrule.

Se lo dice amenazándolo con su espada

Renger: ¡que les as echo algo!

Caballero negro: ja ja me agrada tu coraje niño, pero si fuera tu iría en este momento

Caballero negro: no creo que esos guerreros del pueblo aguanten a mis guerrero esqueletos que libere para destruir el pueblo. Si fuera tú me apresuraría.

Renger: maldito.

Caballero negro: nos vemos después ¡renger jajajajaja!

Después de que el caballero negro se fue, renger se fue más rápido hacia hyrule. Cuando llego al pueblo los esqueletos ya tenían acorrala da a la princesa y a sus guerreros.

Renger: ¡princesa está a salvo!

Guerrero de la princesa: está aquí la princesa

Renger: como están cuantos guerreros han muerto y cuantos esqueletos ahí

Guerrero: hay 10 de nosotros y 30 han muerto

Guerrero: hay 350 esqueletos son demasiados.

Entonces al enterarse de eso nuestro joven guerrero decide enfrentar a los esqueletos que mando el caballero negro.

Renger: tomen esto ja.

Esqueleto: ¡WAAAAA!

Nuestro joven amigo podrá vencer a los esqueletos y salvar ala princesa


End file.
